


Smell You Later

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e25 Boo Normal, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Lucifer gets a shock
Kudos: 17





	Smell You Later

It wasn’t an altogether uncommon phrase: he’d certainly heard humans using it before. But combined with the nickname… that was no coincidence.

Against his better judgement, Lucifer found himself eyeing everyone in the precinct. He knew better than anyone that Rae- _Azrael_ was usually invisible. She was certainly capable of masking her presence from him.

Lucifer abandoned the chance to laugh at Dan and hurried back to Lux. Of course his family was interfering again! He had just gotten used to the Detective being put in his path: he didn’t need to learn that Miss Lopez had been as well.


End file.
